Gummy
Eugen Neag (Romanian) Oleg Virozub (Russian) Alberto Bernal (Latin America Spanish) Andriy Tverdak (Ukrainian) |colors = Light green with a pale, light grayish pistachio underbelly.}} Gummy is a small toothless green alligator who is kept as a pet by Pinkie Pie. He appears in various episodes accompanying Pinkie Pie and is often depicted gumming her. He is called Gummy Snap in some merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Gummy is depicted with a forked tongue and bright green scales, akin to snakes and some lizards. Real crocodylians do not possess these traits. Their scales are much duller and their tongues aren't forked and cannot "stick out". Gummy's V-shaped snout is more akin to crocodiles, rather than alligators, the latter having a more rounded U-shaped snout. In the original script for Slice of Life, Gummy's internal monologue was spoken in a French accent. Depiction in the series Season one Gummy is introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen when Pinkie Pie brings Twilight Sparkle to her apartment to clean her of mud. Pinkie's Pinkie Sense is triggered by "an alligator in the tub," and she promptly fishes out Gummy. Twilight jumps out of the tub in fright, but Pinkie explains that he has no teeth, and Gummy demonstrates his harmlessness by biting Pinkie all over, to no harmful effect. Gummy later appears in Party of One and accompanies Pinkie Pie in her singing telegram, which invited her friends to Gummy's first birthday party at Sugarcube Corner. At his party, he "dances" by wagging his tail, lounges in a punch bowl and the apple bobbing bin, and stands around with a vacant expression, either on all-fours or on his hind legs. Later, when Pinkie's invitations to Gummy's after-birthday party are rejected, Gummy accompanies Pinkie Pie as she investigates the secret her friends held from her. When she brings Spike in for questioning, Gummy bites on Spike's tail and pulls it back to restrain him. Afterwards, Gummy's after-birthday party is celebrated by Pinkie and her imaginary friends until interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who pulls Pinkie and Gummy to Pinkie's surprise birthday party at the Sweet Apple Acres barn house. Once there, Pinkie realizes that her friends were never trying to abandon her, and she and Gummy enjoy the festivities with the others; Gummy is seen jumping up at a balloon tossed between Applejack and Fluttershy, biting it once it lands. Afterwards, they all agree to include Gummy's after-birthday party in the festivities. Season two Gummy is later seen in May the Best Pet Win!, participating in the girls' regular "Pony-pet play date" with Pinkie. Season three He appears again in Just for Sidekicks as one of the pets Spike volunteers to petsit in exchange for a jewel. Here, Pinkie acts as if she understands what Gummy's 'saying', interpreting his silence however she sees fit, and also heatedly asserts that she loves him more when saying goodbye. This is also one of the few episodes where he expresses other emotions beyond his vacant stare, such as disdain at Angel's behavior or relief when Spike and the pets avoid being caught on the train back home. Gummy's final season three appearance is in Magical Mystery Cure. During What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me, Rainbow Dash puts him in a birdcage, and by the time of I've Got to Find a Way, he is no longer in the cage. Season four Gummy appears briefly in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, being used as a nail file by Discord. Gummy also appears in Castle Mane-ia. A brief live-action footage of a baby alligator in a passive mood is used to depict Gummy in the episode Pinkie Pride. This footage is used within Pinkie Pie's Goof Off shenanigans to liken it to Cheese Sandwich's rubber chicken Boneless appearing in a live-action footage of a puppet animation during the musical number that time. The footage is based on an available stock video of the baby alligator which was purchased off Pond5.com. In Filli Vanilli, Gummy is briefly seen trying to eat a live turkey. Gummy appears in Maud Pie, chomping on the title character's tail so that she "wouldn't get lost", according to Pinkie. He also appears in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, where he plays the part of an Earth pony in the E.U.P. Guard in Fluttershy's play. Season five Gummy appears with Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone when Pinkie and Gummy work to bake up a recipe made by Pinkie's Granny Pie. As Pinkie's cutie mark vibrates indicating that the Cutie Map is summoning her, she leaves Gummy to bake with the recipe without her. Gummy only lies on the counter with the mixer in his mouth. Gummy appears in Slice of Life, talking to himself in his head about the "meaning of life without a cutie mark". In Party Pooped, as Pinkie panics over impressing Prince Rutherford, Gummy licks Pinkie's face, and Pinkie somehow gets the idea to travel to Yakyakistan. While Pinkie is away, Gummy drops from the ceiling and lands on Twilight's head. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, during the Mane Six's pet grooming day at Carousel Boutique, Applejack mistakes Gummy for a hairbrush, causing Gummy to bite Winona's ear and Winona to toss Gummy onto Owlowiscious' head. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Gummy gives Pound Cake a ride on his back, and Pound Cake gives Gummy his pacifier. He later rides on Pinkie's back on their way to Twilight's castle. When Pinkie returns from her delivery run, Gummy appears on her bed slobbering on her list of "Pinkie Promises". Season six In 28 Pranks Later, Gummy takes part in a closet-scaring prank on Pinkie Pie with Rainbow Dash. In P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View), Gummy delivers a letter to Twilight from Pinkie saying that she will not be able to attend Twilight's tea party. He also delivers Pinkie a message from Twilight stating a friendship emergency. Season seven In A Royal Problem, Pinkie is seen surfing on Gummy in a dream bubble. In Not Asking for Trouble, Gummy accompanies Pinkie on her balloon trip to and from Yakyakistan, where he "plays" games of "I Spy" and "Twenty Million Questions" with her. In Secrets and Pies, Pinkie takes Gummy down to her secret basement, where he just stares into space while Pinkie begins to suspect that Rainbow Dash had been avoiding her pies for ages. Later, when she feels devastated after learning the truth, Pinkie initially believes there is an odor coming from Gummy, which actually turns out to be coming from a bad pie Rainbow Dash made. Season eight In Yakity-Sax, the Mane Six throw a party for Pinkie Pie and task Gummy with bringing her to the party, but he is unresponsive as always. Fluttershy is unable to communicate with him, since he doesn't make any sounds she can translate. ''Best Gift Ever'' Gummy briefly appears in My Little Pony Best Gift Ever. He is seen in Pinkie's room while she discusses ideas for a gift for Twilight with her sisters. ''Best Gift Ever'' shorts Gummy is seen at the end of The Great Escape Room, as the "surprise" at the end of Pinkie's escape room. ''Rainbow Roadtrip'' In Rainbow Roadtrip, Gummy appears in the opening song with the same name, who watches Pinkie Pie pack her suitcase before she leaves for the Rainbow Festival in Hope Hollow. Season nine In Sparkle's Seven, Gummy appears on the Twinkling Balloon with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike as Pinkie plans to take Gummy and herself into space. During Twilight's second attempt at the Castle heist, Gummy pops the Twinkling Balloon which immediately decorates the castle grounds to distract the royal guards. In The Last Problem, Gummy appears in flashback being assigned by Pinkie to handle the fireworks for Twilight's coronation ceremony. However, he inadvertently causes the fireworks to go off at the wrong time. In the future, Gummy appears as a bigger alligator giving a ride to Cheese Sandwich. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Fluttershy holds a plush doll shaped like Gummy at a slumber party in Pinkie Pie's bedroom. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts In the Rainbow Rocks animated encore short Friendship Through the Ages, the plush doll shaped like Gummy is seen around Pinkie Pie's neck. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Pet Project, the Gummy-like alligator plush doll gets its picture taken alongside the other pets. Pinkie Pie also hugs it as if it were a living thing. In The Canterlot Movie Club, Pinkie Pie loses her plush Gummy in the Canterlot Mall movie theater, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help look for him, eventually finding him in the theater's claw machine. In Leaping Off the Page, the Gummy plush toy briefly appears in a photograph with the rest of the pets in Rainbow Dash's bedroom. Equestria Girls: Better Together In Pinkie Sitting, Pinkie Pie sleeps on the couch with the Gummy plush toy as Lily Pad reads her book to her. In the second season short The Craft of Cookies, the Gummy plush appears as one of Pinkie's "assistants" on her cooking video, with Pinkie making it seem like he's talking by speaking for him. In Best in Show: The Pre-Show, Pinkie Pie appears with the Gummy plush toy as participants for the Canterlot Pet Show. In the next short, they appear as participation winners. Fluttershy calls Gummy "a pet of mystery", confessing that she has "such a hard time reading him", despite her powers. In Twilight Under the Stars, Pinkie Pie gives Twilight a balloon hat shaped like Gummy when the latter tries to talk to astropysicist Rosette Nebula at the Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social. In Festival Looks, the Gummy toy appears on Pinkie Pie's bed as she fires a party cannon for an internet video on music festival fashion hosted by Rarity. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, the Gummy plush toy appears in Applejack's memories of the sleepover in Pinkie Pie's bedroom. Pinkie later appears sleeping with the Gummy plush toy in Wallflower Blush's memories of removing Pinkie's good memories of Sunset Shimmer. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Gummy appears with Pinkie Pie during We Got This Together. He also appears in the end credits at the judges' table with Princess Skystar and Capper and in a bucket full of muffins. Depiction in comics In , Gummy helps free the citizens of Ponyville from Cassie the kelpie's hypnotic control by biting her tail. In , Discord turns Gummy into a Godzilla-like monster to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks. Other depictions Chapter books Gummy appears frequently throughout Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! He also appears briefly in chapter four of Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf. Penumbra Quill refers to him as Gummy Snap, but Pinkie still calls him Gummy. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Gummy appears in The Royal Wedding, Foal Sitting 101, in All About Alicorns, and Cutie Mark Magic. The Elements of Harmony guidebook Be careful what you put in front of '''GUMMY', because he's likely to grab it! But don't blame Pinkie Pie's pet alligator so quickly. He doesn't mean any harm; it's just his nature.'' Volume II guidebook For a toothless little alligator, '''GUMMY' has bite! He prefers chilling out with Pinkie Pie. His other hobbies include lying around, remaining silent, and staring. He's an odd, little reptilian sidekick.'' Merchandise A Gummy Snap toy is included with a pajama party-themed My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks doll of Pinkie Pie. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion sets, The Crystal Games cards #37 C and #ƒ17 of Gummy show him as in Party of One and Absolute Discord card #-2 UR of Gummy shows him as in Pinkie Pride. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with The Maud Couple, Gummy was added to the opening intro in Pinkie's classroom. Personality When Gummy is first introduced in the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen, he shows rather jumpy behavior. After Pinkie Pie removes him from the bath tub and sets him on the floor, he proceeds to bite her repeatedly; however, as he has no teeth, this does not harm Pinkie, who barely even reacts. Party of One shows that his behavior is usually more peaceful and a little more distant, although he still tends to bite whatever happens to be near him, such as balloons or streamers. Gummy is docile to the point of absurdity in Party of One. In direct contrast with Pinkie Pie's crazed antics, he shows close to no awareness of his surroundings, often standing still and staring into space with the same unchanging expression on his face, though in his first appearance he seems to raise the sides of his mouth to make an almost small "smile." At his birthday party, Gummy "dances" to music by simply waving his tail side-to-side. He also uses a ball of wool as a toy, pushing it along with his nose or riding it as it rolls along. Pinkie seems convinced that Gummy is much more complex and lively than he appears to be. At the end of Party of One, for example, she says that Gummy was "pretty upset" that his after-birthday party was "cut short" when Rainbow Dash pulled them away, despite the fact that Gummy had shown no change in his behavior or mood whatsoever. In Just for Sidekicks, she even interprets his silence as if he were actually speaking to her. Just for Sidekicks marks the first episode since Feeling Pinkie Keen that he has any change of expression beyond his vacant stare. He narrows his eyes angrily when Angel mocks him and the other pets at the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, again when he witnesses Angel trying to ditch them on a train to the Crystal Empire, and a third time with happy relief when Spike's growling stomach is quieted, keeping them safe from detection on the ride back. In the episode Maud Pie, he is shown with a bored expression alongside the rest of the Mane Six's pets. In Slice of Life, Gummy has an existential monologue in his head. In Party Pooped, he appears in Pinkie Pie's bedroom at Sugarcube Corner, attempting to catch a bumblebee with his tongue through a glass window. Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Gummy es:Gummy gl:Gummy it:Gummy pl:Gummy pt:Gummy ru:Зубастик sv:Gummy Category:Pie family Category:Supporting characters